dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ecaflip/Agility/3
Bluffers and Their Advantages (With a BIT of a disadvantage) Bluffers can be powerful. How? At level 5 Bluff could range from 20-30 damage at level 11! However, as nice as Bluff may seem, you have to worry about 2 traits: Chance and Agility. It's not always fun to worry about 2 traits in one spell, and if a bluffer ever has to fight an enemy which has 100% resistance to air or water, he could potentially heal that enemy with a large amount of hp. Also, as you lvl on, Bluff will be the only spell you can use well since most ecaflip spells are earth, and you can't do much good with the range (you have a high Chance from being killed from afar) BUT the high damage will help ALOT. To be honest with you, this is REALLY depends on luck (not the Chance trait). Since when you attack, your AGILITY should be higher than Chance so if you hit Chance... LOW DAMAGE! But in most cases in recent expriments, you will mostly hit Agility. A quick note though, while Bluff based Ecaflips dominate the competition at lowers levels, they are run into difficulty as the approach the higher end of the spectrum. Useful or not, it's all up to you. Note : This build was highly effective at lower levels, but since a recent update, Bluff takes 4 AP at level 5. Another build has already been added to fix this, but it is essential to understand that this build is not nearly as powerful as it once was. ''' Stats 1-5: Put you stat points into Chance until it is 20. Then Agility. 5-11: Still agility. 11-37: Heck to be honest, it's all about Agility and Chance! But Vitality is useful too. When you soft-cap agility, use the rations 2:1. 2 into Agility and 1 into vitality. Armor and Weapons! ;Basic Gear Level 1-20: Adventure Set gives off a nice bonus, +40 to all stats. If you can't afford it, do the best you can. Level 20-30: Moskito Set and you should have a spare hand for ring so get a decent ecaflip chance Level 30-36: tofu set could be nice Level 31-38:use prespic set and random items Just use a sword, any kind would do. The other weapons give penalties... '''Note Bluffers are pretty strong up close and their biggest problem is range, so since you are raising agility, get yerself an agility bow, like the hidsad bow, YES, the hidsad heals, but with bow skill wheel of fortune and the minimino pet, which is what i have, you could be hitting over 400 with one shot on the hidsad! and with that big number, so what if you heal them for 30. ;Alternative Gear 1 Instead of the Moskito Gear, you could try full Farmer Set. Gives a nice Wisdom and Chance bonus. ;Alternative Gear 2 Level 1-20: Adventure Set Level 21-29: Mixed Set -> Moskabuto (hat), Moskito Amulet, Mos Kitano (ring), Adventurer Belt, Adventurer Ring, Adventurer Boots, Gobball Cape + Fake Dofus (Dofawa) + Weapon: Farle Ingalsse's Scythe(+11 chance) or any chance bonus giving weapon Level 30-42: Previous one, except change hat to Toady Hat and Weapon to Carnivorous Staff + Staff Skill :) Level 43-59: Akwadala Set Level 60-69: Cara Set Level 70-: Chief Crocodyl Set ;Alternative Gear 3 L1-20 Adventureer's Set L21-3x Moskabuto, Moskito Amulet, Mos Kitano, Sargasse (40 CHANCE). Fill the rest with bearman items The Gobkool Set is very powerful for Bluff Ecaflips, High Agility and Chance. Spells Level 1-11: Bluff Level 11-21:Saving Up...(Boost Feline's Leap if you want) Level 22-29 Still saving..(Bluff is your only option after all and its powerful) Level 30-36: Finally you get Wheel Of Fortune (WoF). That was pretty hard training. Put all spell points into it. Level 37-??? You can only depend on bluff, so whats the use? But higher damage while you level. By this level you should be able to comsume 100+ damage. Lvl 44: Start saving points for SMELL. Lvl 44-90: Save points for Rekop Not from coolbluffer: If u are P2P and have the guts to face Moon on Moon island, Moon Hammer is a good air spell that does a lot. Building The Levels UP Level 6-11: This is the part where it only STARTS to get fun, start killing little mobs of gobbals and evil dandilions. When you are around level 9+, Prespics and Boars (I prefer Prespics, easier and more XP) Level 11-15: This is where most of the work pays off. Double bluff! Level 15-21: Kill rat mobs, and if your a P2P Mushds. (Mushds give off 2000 EXP for only ONE) Level 21-30: Mushds, Prespics, LOW LEVELED CRACKLERS, Wa Wabbit (bluffers can kill him easily) (Level 30) and Lousy Pig Knights etc... Level 30-37: Same as Levels 21-30 but Medium leveled Cracklers, maybe Bwoks. Level 40+: Prespic set and some magic reduction ring and amulet (maybe boots) and go kill piglets (coords 1,31) they can't hurt you (if you got good prespic set and good magic reduction items) and you will get nice exp from big mobs. Level 60+: All kind of wabbits on Wabbit Land, except Wa Wabbits. They will drop cawwots, wich are 1kk - 2,5kk each and they give as good exp as piglets. If you will wear prespic set, they won't hit hard. Some physical reduction items could help you (a lot) from taking any damage. :) at level 55, you might want to try the gobkool set. its gives up to 145 agility and chance. This set is cheap and would be the absolute best choice for a bluff ecaflip. Note:The update 1.18.1 made bluff only take 3 Ap at level 106 so a level 106 bluff ecaflip is only usefull now *level6 bluff*